


Sorpresa

by Frantantan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frantantan/pseuds/Frantantan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Lydia siempre tiene las mejores ideas y maravillosos planes ocultos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

Toda la manada se encontraba reunida en la casa de Stiles para celebrar su cumpleaños número 19, Lydia tuvo la idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa como agradecimiento por ser un amigo leal y verdadero para cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien se encargue de distraerlo? – Preguntó Derek de manera indiferente.  
\- Porque si vas tú, será menos sospechoso – Le respondió Lydia, lanzándole una mirada que ni al mismísimo Derek hale le quedaron ganas de objetar.  
\- A las 22:00 estaremos de vuelta, ustedes sabrán cuando estemos llegando – Dijo mirando a sus betas.  
\- Claro, no se entretengan demasiado – Le dijo Jackson guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Jackson, ya deja de estar acariciando a Isaac y pónganse a trabajar!! – Les grito Lydia ya que había mucho que hacer y a ellos se les ocurría recostarse en el sofá a dárselas de enamorados.  
\- Yo me encargaré de la comida cuando ustedes acaben de limpiar, mientras tanto puedo aprovechar el tiempo para demostrarle a mi novio cuanto lo quiero, ¿no? – Dijo Jackson y se aferró aún más al cuerpo se encontraba a su lado disfrutando del momento.  
Lydia bufó y se dirigió a la cocina para seguir dando órdenes y asegurarse de que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Derek se puso su chaqueta y se dirigió a la tienda de comics que sabía es donde se encontraba Stiles matando el tiempo.  
Cuando llegó, encontró al chico de lunares mirando muy concentrado una historieta de flash, se le acercó lentamente ya que se le hacía muy divertida la idea de darle un susto al pobre chico que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando ya estaba parado detrás de Stiles, puso su boca muy cerca de su oído y sopló suavemente mientras daba un leve gruñido.  
Stiles dio un pequeño salto mientras abría los ojos asustado – Derek!! Me has dado un susto de muerte! si querías provocarme un infarto, has estado muy cerca – Decía Stiles mientras dejaba la historieta en la repisa y devolvía la mirada a Derek.

¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles?- Le preguntó Derek.  
Estoy lavando mi ropa – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Derek y este le sonreía por su comentario – ¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo Sourwolf? La verdadera pregunta no sería qué estás haciendo tú aquí?  
\- Quise expandir mis horizontes y buscar algo de distracción – Le respondía Derek al mismo tiempo que tomaba la historieta de Flash que había estado leyendo recién Stiles – ¿Te importaría si te hago algo de compañía?  
Aunque esa pregunta lo dejó fuera de lugar por tratarse de Derek quien la hacía, solo se limitó a sonreír abiertamente y trataba de pensar cual sería la lectura correcta para alguien como él.  
\- Que va, Derek! Aprovechare esta ocasión y abriré tus ojos a un nuevo mundo, en donde todo es posible y c.. – No terminó su frase ya que Derek parecía no seguir prestándole atención, dirigió su mirada a donde de posaban los ojos de Derek y se encontró con una estantería dedicada principalmente al género de suspenso. – Hay muy buenas historias ahí, si quieres podemos revisar.

Derek lo miro extrañado, tal vez pasar una tarde con Stiles no sería tan incómodo como lo pensó en un principio, claro que nunca pensó que fuera a aburrirse, con ese chico, el tiempo siempre parece volar. 

Pasaron 3 horas entre una divertida sesión de aprender de ficción con Stiles y comiendo en la heladería favorita de Derek.  
\- Qué bueno está esto – Hablaba Stiles a la vez que comía una copa de helado de chocolate y se manchaba la cara.  
\- Lo sé, por eso me gusta este lugar, el helado es increíble – Le dijo Derek, para luego limpiar instintivamente con su pulgar la comisura de los labios de Stiles.  
Después de hacerlo, Stiles se quedó quieto y comenzó a respirar más rápido, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, Stiles? Estás algo agitado – Dijo Derek restándole importancia a su acción, que por mucho que lo negara si tenía un significado oculto.

Esos gestos son los que te demuestran el cariño y la confianza que se tiene hacia otra persona, era innegable lo unidos que se habían vuelto Derek y Stiles los últimos meses, seguían haciéndose las mismas bromas pesadas pero el resultado era distinto, solo era su propia manera de comunicarse.

Derek disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con el menor, hace mucho tiempo que tenía claro lo que significaba para él. Pese a que las reacciones del otro cuando estaban juntos demostraban que el sentimiento era mutuo, no creía correcto que debían hacer algo al respecto, él era mayor y como si fuera poco, un hombre lobo.

Hace unas semanas atrás, Scott le había preguntado a Stiles si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Lydia, Stiles le confesó que por fin había entendido que sus sentimientos por Lydia solo eran un capricho, era una de sus mejores amigas por supuesto, pero cuando se imaginaba con ella en un plan romántico no se sentía cómodo.

Stiles comenzó a aceptar cada una de sus emociones por su propio bienestar, le agradaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de los momentos que tenía con Derek, pero había decidido no adelantarse a nada sin antes estar seguro de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.  
\- Nada, sí que se nos ha ido la tarde…- Comentó Stiles mientras se dedicaba a contemplar el techo de la heladería, en él estaba pintado una pareja que caminaba con su perro de noche, la técnica que había utilizado el pintor era única y cualquiera podría perderse en esa obra de arte.  
\- Es muy lindo, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Derek al notar como su acompañante sonreía y se maravillaba con el mural arriba de ellos.

Ya se acercaba la hora en que debía llegar a la fiesta sorpresa y Derek pidió la cuenta deprisa, aunque no lo demostraba, se encontraba muy ansioso por la expresión de Stiles al ver lo que todos sus amigos habían preparado para él.  
Esta época del año siempre es algo complicada para Stiles, tratándose de convencer que es solo un día cualquiera y no le debería dar gran importancia.

Scott lo llamó temprano para felicitarlo ya que de otra manera si sería algo sospechoso, Stiles lo había invitado a ver películas en la tarde pero el chico se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, algo que Stiles entendía como “Necesito pasar más tiempo con Allison”.  
Mientras Derek se dirigía con Stiles a la casa de este último, toda la manada se encontraba alerta para recibirlo como lo merecía, Lydia se había encargado de hasta el último detalle.  
Habían llenado la casa de globos con helio y habían preparado todo tipo de comidas, el sheriff tenia turno de noche y dejo la casa a entera disposición de los chicos.

Derek estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron de él, Stiles se encontraba algo nervioso ya que deseaba preguntarle a Derek si quería pasar y ver una película o jugar algún juego de mesa que tenía guardado para ocasiones en que se cortaba la luz.

\- Entonces… - Comenzó a decir Stiles pero fue interrumpido por Derek.  
\- ¿Puedo usar tu baño? – Derek trató de sonar lo más normal posible y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de respuesta.  
Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, tal como las había dejado Stiles al salir de casa pensando que volvería más temprano; ya había terminado de girar la llave y entro rápidamente para buscar los interruptores, al hacerlo pudo visualizar unas siluetas moviéndose y luego…  
\- ¡¡SORPRESA!! – Gritaron todos mientras se acercaban al festejado para llenarlo de abrazos y felicitaciones, Stiles estaba completamente sorprendido y solo podía reír ante las bromas y alegría que sus amigos emanaban.

Después de pasada la conmoción, todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar para conversar y disfrutar de todo lo que habían preparado.  
Derek aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Stiles y desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias, Derek. Ahora si me explico cómo fue que te decidiste a pasar toda una tarde conmigo – Le dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo.  
\- No lo digas de esa manera, me la he pasado muy bien contigo – le susurró en su oído a Stiles de manera cómplice, dejando claro que no lo había hecho por sentirse obligado.  
\- Lo sé, soy una persona adorable – Bromeó y le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento. 

Derek tomo su mano con delicadeza y deposito una caja de regalo en ellas, Stiles lo miró extrañado – No tenías que darme algo, Derek. Esta fiesta fue el mejor regalo que todos me pudieron dar. – De todas formas se dispuso a sacar la tapa con una expresión infantil en su rostro.  
Sacó de la caja la colección completa de Flash, específicamente, la edición que estaba leyendo cuando Derek lo encontró en la tienda. Stiles se había quedado sin palabras, Derek debió aprovechar el momento en que él estaba hablando con un ayudante de la tienda para comprarle su regalo.

\- Dios, Derek! En serio no debías, pero cuanto me alegra que lo hayas hecho – Se juró en ese momento de cuidar de su nueva colección como si fuera un tesoro, no sólo por lo cara que debía ser, sino por la persona que recordaría cada vez que la viera.  
\- Es lo menos que podía hacer – Derek sintió como Stiles le tomaba el brazo y lo guiaba a la escalera dejando a todos en la sala.  
Stiles no se detuvo hasta llegar al techo que empezaba frente a su ventana.  
\- Stiles, no deberías perderte tu propia fiesta, Lydia comenzó con los preparativos hace dos meses. – Le confesó Derek mientras se sentaba con las piernas abiertas detrás del chico acomodándolo para que se recargara en su regazo.  
\- Solo 15 minutos, Derek. Nadie lo notará- Respondió y se acomodó mejor en el cuerpo detrás de él, se podía sentir el viento fuerte y el calor que emanaba Derek.

Ninguno volvió a cruzar palabra, Derek tomó la mano derecha de Stiles y la junto con la de él, fue un gesto suave que expresaba lo que ninguno se atrevía a decir. Cada uno se aferró a la mano del otro como si fuera lo más preciado que tenían.  
Pasaron los minutos así, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y compartiendo algo que no puede ser expresado con palabras. Derek pudo escuchar a Scott pidiéndole que bajaran para cantar el cumpleaños feliz, por lo que acercó la mano de su compañero para depositar un beso en ellas y comenzar a levantarlo.

Stiles entendió el mensaje y se limitó a sonreír mientras un leve sonrojo se depositaba en sus mejillas, cuando ya se encontraban abajo, Lydia se acercó con un pastel colmado de velas de todos los colores.  
Todos comenzaron a cantar y aplaudir, el lugar irradiaba la felicidad que les costaba tanto encontrar por culpa de las amenazas que rodeaban Beacon Hills.

Cora se encontraba sentada en el reposa brazos del sofá individual que estaba usando Stiles, subió sus piernas y las dejo encima de las del chico.  
\- ¿A qué debo esta invasión de mi espacio personal, Cora? – Le pregunto Stiles mientras reía por los impulsos que tenía la hermana de Derek de vez en cuando.  
\- ¿Te incomoda?, o es que acaso solo mi hermanito tiene el derecho de acercarse tanto a ti – Bromeó Cora, ella sabía desde hace mucho lo que esos dos sentían y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera divertirse a costa de ellos.  
Stiles trato de cambiar el tema ya que sabía cuáles eran las intenciones que tenía Cora – ¡Hey, Jackson! Ya suelta a Isaac un rato, quiero disfrutar de mi chico en mi día. Ven aquí, Isaac – Isaac rio ante el comentario, mientras que Jackson lo miró molesto.  
\- ¿Tu chico? – Stiles escuchó decir a Derek mientras este se paraba frente a él, su mirada no demostraba el enfado que había puesto en sus palabras, todos estaban al tanto de lo mucho que disfrutaba Stiles al hacer enojar a Jackson, y desde que este había comenzado una relación con Isaac, se había vuelto una tarea muy fácil.  
\- ¿Qué pasó, Stilinski?, ¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que no puedas seguir tu juego?- Jackson aprovechó el momento para vengarse por las constantes bromas que recibía del moreno.  
Stiles no supo en que momento todos se volvieron parte del momento y miraban atentos esperando su respuesta, era obvio que todos habían notado cuando subió con Derek.

Scott cumplió con su papel de mejor amigo y desvió la atención comenzando a cortar el pastel y pidiéndoles ayuda a los chicos para servir.  
Luego de comer, comenzaron con juegos y competencias que había organizado Lydia anteriormente, ya eran las 4 de la madrugada y algunos comenzaban a mostrar claras señales de agotamiento.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? – Le pregunto Lydia a Stiles mientras todos se preparaban para marcharse.  
\- Ha sido genial, ¿Te he dicho últimamente lo increíble que eres? – Le dijo Stiles y ella sonreía triunfante.  
\- Mmm… siempre es bueno volver a escucharlo – Lydia abrazó fuerte a Stiles y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Cuídate, cariño.  
Cuando ya solo quedaba Derek en la casa, Stiles pensó que era el mejor momento para aclarar todo lo que había ocurrido en el día.  
\- Ven aquí – Le dijo Stiles mientras levantaba su mano señalando un espacio al lado de él en el sofá.  
Derek se acercó y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor del menor para luego descansar su cabeza sobre la del otro. – Deberías ir a dormir, ha sido un largo día – como respuesta, Stiles solo se removió bajo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para descansar.  
Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que el menor no se resistió y habló – Derek, ¿qué estamos haciendo?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Derek sabía perfectamente a que quería llegar con su pregunta pero la sola idea de que Stiles no estuviera dispuesto a seguir adelante con lo que había entre ellos esa suficientemente aterradora como para preferir disfrutar del momento y dejar esa conversación para después.  
\- Amm… ya sabes, tu y yo – Stiles apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos y en su voz se mostraba el cansancio que sentía.  
\- ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar? – Le susurro Derek mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- Yo limpiaré y dejaré cerrado cuando me vaya.  
Stiles pareció sacar energías guardadas y le habló de manera demandante – De ninguna manera señor, tú te vienes conmigo – tomó la mano de Derek y lo guio a su habitación.

Al llegar a la cama, ambos se empezaron a desvestir quedando solo con su ropa interior y polera, Derek se acostó boca arriba mientras Stiles dejaba su cabeza en su pecho y le abrazaba. 

Pasaron unos minutos y Stiles no dejaba de moverse y decirle frases sin sentido– Ya duérmete, Stiles.  
\- Lo siento, ya me callo. – dijo con tono lastimero para después hacer un puchero.  
Derek no se pudo resistir y lo acerco aún más a él para luego empezar a acariciar su espalda, Stiles pudo escuchar como el mayor comenzaba a tararear una melodía cerca de su oído.  
Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando Derek despertó al sentir ruidos en el piso de abajo, al percatarse que aún se encontraba abrazado a Stiles, solo podía significar que el Sheriff ya se encontraba en casa. Trató de mover a Stiles y llamarlo suavemente para que despertara – Stiles, tu padre ya está en casa. Será mejor que te levantes.  
\- No, aquí se está bien – Dijo aún somnoliento – Mi padre debe estar por irse de nuevo, se bueno y vuelve a dormir, ¿Está bien?  
\- Ya hemos dormido lo suficiente, vamos. – Se levantó y se dispuso a poner los pantalones cuando sintió la mirada profunda que se dirigía hacia él - ¿Qué?  
\- ¿No piensas darte una ducha siquiera? Ven, te pasaré una toalla limpia – Decía mientras escuchaba como su padre salía por la puerta principal.  
Derek siguió a Stiles al cuarto de baño, los dos estaban lavándose los dientes cuando el moreno comenzó a hablar – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te afeitaste completamente? No recuerdo como se ve tu cara sin tanto pelo alrededor, no digo que no me guste como te ves… es solo que ya sabes, solo pregunto.  
\- Han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez – le respondió Derek, le hacía gracia como es que Stiles siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos en temas tan pequeños como esos – No tiene mucho sentido gastar mi tiempo en ello, en un día vuelve a crecer como está ahora. (A diferencia de la de Stiles, que podrían pasar semanas para que alguien note algún vello creciendo en su barbilla).  
\- ¿Puedo hacerlo?, solo para probar – Preguntó Stiles sonriente  
\- Está bien, ¿Ahora? – Derek no podía decirle que no, menos ahora que se estaba construyendo algo especial entre ellos, supuso que son el tipo de cosas que convierten a alguien en tu confidente.  
\- Sí, tú empieza a llenar la tina y yo iré a buscar una fuente con agua tibia, ¡No olvides la espuma! – Ordenó al mismo tiempo que salía del baño.

Cuando la tina ya estaba llena de agua, Derek supuso que era momento para darle algo de privacidad a Stiles, que en ese momento se encontraba reuniendo todos los implementos para la afeitada. Cuando se disponía a salir, el menor bloqueo la puerta con su cuerpo - ¿Pero qué?

\- ¡Al agua! – En ese momento entendió que es lo que se proponía Stiles y no tenía la menor intención de contradecirlo.  
Ambos se desvistieron y entraron al agua, Derek no pudo evitar recorrer la silueta de Stiles con su mirada – Creo que deberíamos empezar a compartir duchas desde mañana – Dijo, haciendo que la cara de Stiles se volviera completamente roja.  
\- Eres un pervertido, quédate quieto y cierra los ojos – Estaban sentados frente a frente en el medio de la tina, era lo suficientemente larga como para que ambos estiraran sus piernas pasándolas encima de las del otro sin tocarse más de lo debido.  
Stiles comenzó a esparcir la crema de afeitar sobre el rostro de Derek, el mayor reaccionó ante el tacto y abrió los ojos para memorizar cada movimiento.  
\- Muy bien, voy a empezar – Le avisó Stiles y comenzó con la afeitada, pasando repetidamente la máquina desde la cara de Derek hasta la fuente de agua que tenía en la otra mano para enjuagarla.  
Derek no hizo ningún comentario en el tiempo que duro la tarea; primero, porque no era una buena idea moverse mientras alguien pasa una cuchilla por tu cara y segundo, porque se encontraba sumergido en el mar de tranquilidad que le entregaba Stiles.  
\- Listo, ya termine – Murmuro Stiles mientras se dedicaba a contemplar a la persona frente a él – Dios, no hay manera que dejes de ser guapo.  
\- Se siente extraño, definitivamente tengo frío en mi cara – Derek se permitía reír como lo hizo en ese momento sólo cuando se encontraba en compañía del moreno.  
Stiles lo molestó por el comentario y de un momento a otro, su cara se volvió un poco más seria mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Derek- ¿Mejor? – Le preguntó mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al mayor.  
\- Stiles… - Ya no podían seguir negando lo que sus cuerpos luchaban por demostrar, Derek término con la distancia entre ambos juntando sus labios con los del menor.  
Fue un beso inocente, que solo se podía traducir como el amor y respeto que sentían por el otro.  
\- Te quiero, Derek. Sé que lo sabes y sé me quieres tú también a mí, sé que ambos hemos combatido con nuestros sentimientos por mucho tiempo, ¡Pero mira lo que ha pasado cuando hemos tenido por fin unos momentos a solas! Vamos a darnos una oportunidad, merecemos ser felices juntos – Stiles apenas respiró mientras hablaba, necesitaba que Derek supiera que lo decía en serio.  
Como respuesta, fue levantado y tomado en brazos por el mayor, se dirigieron a la habitación de Stiles entre besos mucho más apasionados que el primero y que sólo podían ser interpretados como el inicio de algo que ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas.  
Se entregaron completamente el uno al otro, se fundieron entre besos y caricias que expresaban lo que llevaban ocultando desde hace tan tiempo.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Derek mientras abrazaba por la cintura al chico que descansaba junto a él.  
\- Tremendamente afortunado por tenerte a mi lado – Respondió Stiles y acercó su cabeza para depositar un beso casto en los labios de Derek.  
\- Primero, el afortunado aquí soy yo. Y segundo, sabes que me refería a una cosa en particular- Susurró para luego reír por la expresión avergonzada que ponía Stiles ante su comentario - ¿En serio? Uno creería que después de lo que hemos hecho ya no habrían más sonrojos de tu parte.  
\- ¡Ya basta! Estoy bien, déjame dormir de una vez – Terminó de hablar y cerró los ojos como muestra de que la conversación había llegado a su fin.  
\- Quien puede contigo... Descansa, te quiero.  
\- Yo también te quiero, Sourwolf. – Derek sonrió y beso la frente del menor.  
Se habían quedado dormidos durante dos horas y hubieran sido más si no fuera porque Derek insistió que llevaban demasiado tiempo en la cama – Vamos, dormilón – Le murmuró a Stiles para luego repartir besos en su cara.  
\- Mmm… definitivamente puedes venir a despertarme cuando quieras - A Stiles le encantaba esa faceta de Derek, desde hace un tiempo atrás había comenzado a mostrar más preocupación hacia él de la normal, todos en la manada lo habían notado.  
Stiles levantó la cabeza a la altura de la de Derek y éste lo miró interrogante – No es como que te quiera presionar a nada pero dado los últimos acontecimientos, ahora somos novios, ¿verdad?

El mayor parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, estaba claro que después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no volverían a tener la misma relación de antes. Iniciar un noviazgo para él significa algo grande, era una promesa que le hacía a su pareja de cuidarla y respetarla hasta que llegara un momento que la relación se pudiera oficializar aún más, no soportaría la idea de que Stiles se cansara y lo dejara.

\- Solo di que sí, idiota – El chico interrumpió el torbellino que se estaba armando en su cabeza y lo había calmado con su único sentido del humor, tratando de bajarle importancia al asunto.  
\- Stiles, tu eres muy importante para mí y es por eso que quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿Puedo hablar con tu padre primero?  
\- ¿¡Le vas a pedir permiso a mi papá!? Derek, podría comerte a besos ahora mismo, si tan solo hubieran más testigos de lo lindo que puedes llegar a ser- Derek pareció molesto por el comentario de Stiles, pero de inmediato relajó su expresión al darse cuenta que el chico lo había dicho sinceramente y sin la intención de burlarse de él. – Esta noche, ven a cenar esta noche – Terminó de decir Stiles.  
Derek finalmente se encontraba en casa luego de una larga despedida en la que el menor no lo quería dejar marchar, cuando entró a su habitación, encontró a Cora sentada en su cama mirándolo divertida.  
\- Pero mira quien se dispuso a llegar – Dijo la chica y se paró para acercarse al cuello de Derek – Apestas a Stiles.  
\- Tiene sentido, hemos estado juntos desde ayer- Derek no parecía interesado en seguir hablando del tema y empezó a buscar ropa para cambiarse – ¿Podrías salir? Voy a darme una ducha, iré a cenar con el padre de Stiles.  
Cora lo miró emocionada y procedió a sacar su celular para marcar un número – ¿Scott? A que no adivinas quienes acaban de pasar a segunda base, sí, creo que me debes dinero.  
\- ¿A qué ha venido eso?- Preguntó Derek cuando Cora cortó la llamada.  
\- He apostado con los chicos cuánto tiempo se demorarían en darse una oportunidad – Derek la miró sorprendido, a lo que ella respondió – Vamos Derek, si se comían con la mirada cada vez que nos reunimos con la manada.  
\- Ustedes necesitan organizar mejor sus prioridades – Respondió el alfa mientras guiaba a su hermana a la salida.  
Antes de que Derek cerrara la puerta de su habitación, Cora se lanzó a sus brazos – Estoy muy feliz por ti, hermanito– le susurró en el oído y Derek la apartó con cariño.

Stiles se encontraba preparando todo para que la cena fuera perfecta, no estaba nervioso por la reacción de su padre, pues él ya estaba enterado hace mucho tiempo del enamoramiento que sentía por Derek. Aún no estaba consiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, había sido muy rápido, los dos se dejaron llevar por todas las emociones que se habían guardado durante tanto tiempo.

El sheriff ya se encontraba en casa descansando y se acercó a la cocina con curiosidad por todo el lío que estaba armando su hijo – ¿Tenemos invitados o sólo has decidido que ya iba siendo hora de premiarme por toda de paciencia que he tenido contigo?  
\- JA JA JA, muy gracioso – Stiles apenas si le lanzo una mirada amenazadora para luego seguir con todos los preparativos – Viene Derek, hay un tema que quiere tratar contigo.  
\- Ya veo, asumo que tú eres ese tema – Stiles sonrió y se relajó completamente luego de la pequeña conversación con su padre.  
Ya daban las 8 en la casa Stilinski cuando sonó el timbre, Stiles corrió para abrirla esperando encontrar a Derek al otro lado, pero frente a él se encontraba Scott con su madre sonriendo abiertamente.  
\- Hola, cielo – Dijo Melissa y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Stiles – Tu padre nos ha dicho que preparaste una cena especial para darnos una noticia muy importante, ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Ohh... ya lo verás – Dijo John mientras bajaba las escaleras – pasen, Derek no tarda en llegar  
\- ¿Derek Hale? – Preguntó Melissa – Creo que ya se para dónde va todo esto – se volteó a ver a Stiles que le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida.  
Los adultos se encontraban conversando en la cocina mientras Scott interrogaba a Stiles en el living – Esto es genial, hermano. Ahora Derek no volverá a tratarme mal, como el mejor amigo de su novio, me debe respeto – Solo recibió como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza.  
\- No creas que sacarás provecho de mi relación, cachorrito – Bromeó Stiles – Ahora son ustedes los que me deberían mostrar más respeto.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y hacer bromas hasta que sintieron el auto de Derek estacionándose afuera. Stiles salió a recibirlo cariñosamente por lo que Scott decidió quedarse ayudando a poner la mesa. (Conocía lo suficientemente a Derek como para saber que prefería que sus muestras de cariño con Stiles fueran en privado).

Stiles se lanzó a los brazos de Derek para darle un caluroso saludo, ahora que podía hacerlo no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad. – Hola, Scott y su mamá están aquí pero no fue idea mía, por favor no te molestes – le dijo sin pausas.  
\- Está bien – le asegura el mayor – entiendo que son tu familia  
\- Ahora tú también eres mi familia.  
\- Y tú eres la mía – Añade Derek para luego empezar a besarlo en sus mejillas, en su frente y terminar en sus labios.  
\- Diablos, nos hemos vuelto tan cursis. 

Derek asiente con la cabeza para luego reír de la situación, él nunca había sido así antes, siempre se había considerado una persona poco cariñosa y se aceptaba de esa manera, ahora entiende que solo necesitaba a una persona que despertara todo lo que el chico de lunares le hacía sentir.  
\- Entonces, ¿Estás listo? – le pregunta Stiles – ¿Nada de dudas de última hora?  
\- No seas bobo, vamos.  
En la entrada del living los esperaba Scott con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, era obvio que había escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido, incluso si no hubiera querido hacerlo.  
Derek saludo a Scott con un leve movimiento de cabeza, a lo que Stiles reacciono pegándole un codazo a su ahora novio – Hola Scott, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

Ambos iniciaron una conversación demasiado normal como para tratarse de ellos, pero Derek haría eso y mucho más por ver la sonrisa que Stiles les dirigía en ese momento.

\- Bienvenido, Derek – Interrumpió Melissa y abrazó al invitado – pasemos a la mesa.  
Los cinco se encontraban reposando en la sala, había sido una cena tranquila y cómoda para todos, hablaron de la escuela y los planes para las vacaciones.

Derek le pidió un momento a solas al señor Stilinski para que hablaran, John ya sabía de qué se trataba pero le gustaba lo formal que era Derek en esta situación, demostraba lo importante que era la relación con Stiles para él.  
Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala viendo una película. Fue una conversación bastante productiva donde Derek aclaraba que no era una simple aventura para él, y el sheriff se dedicaba a dictar las nuevas reglas.

\- Nada de salidas nocturnas, pero tú puedes venir a quedarte cuando gustes, me sentiré más tranquilo en mis turnos de noche sabiendo que Stiles no se encuentra solo. Si por alguna razón mi hijo comienza a tomar malos hábitos, espero que sepas que iré tras de ti – Advierte para luego ofrecer su mano a Derek.  
Se estrechan sus manos y vuelven a la sala con una sonrisa satisfecha es sus rostros.

Derek se sentó junto a Stiles dejando cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos, era una muestra de respeto hacia él y su familia. Ambos debían acostumbrarse a este tipo de situaciones, nunca antes habían sido el centro de atención en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se trataba.

\- Ya es hora que nos vayamos – anuncia Melissa – No quiero que tengan excusas para no ir a clases mañana.  
Todos comenzaron a despedirse y agradecer por la cena. Scott se fue con su mamá y John pensó que lo mejor sería darle un momento a solas a la pareja para que se despidieran.  
\- ¿Y bien? De la escala del 1 al 1º, ¿Qué tan mala fue la charla padre-yerno? – Preguntó Stiles  
\- Cero. Era algo que tenía que hacer, pequeño – contestó Derek para luego tomar tomarlo por la cintura.  
Stiles dio un respingo y acercó sus labios a los de Derek para fundirse en un cariñoso beso. En parte porque no lo había podido hacer con todos ahí y porque lo había llamado pequeño.  
\- ¿Debería hablar con alguien de tu familia?, No quiero que piensen que solo eres una cara bonita para mí – bromeó Stiles  
\- A decir verdad, es tu turno de ir a cenar con mi familia – Respondió el mayor- supongo que ya todos los saben gracias a Cora, pero es mejor que se acostumbren a verte rondando por allá.  
\- Lo que tú digas, Grandote – Dijo Stiles y recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Derek- ¿Qué? Yo soy tu pequeño pero tú no puedes ser mi grandote?  
\- Te quiero – contesta Derek  
Stiles separa los labios para hablar pero ninguna palabra sale de ellos, por lo que se limita a besar a Derek y acariciarlo en su espalda.  
\- No es justo usar eso para ganar peleas – gimotea Stiles.  
\- No era una pelea, además, procuraré decírtelo cada vez que tenga la oportunidad. – le asegura Derek.  
\- Pues me alegra que sea así - Dijo Stiles – Porque yo pienso hacer lo mismo.  
Stiles acompañó a Derek a su auto para luego verlo partir, lo inundaba una sensación de bienestar interior, jamás pensó que seria protagonista de un romance como aquel.

En la reconstruida mansión Hale vivía Peter, Cora, Isaac y Derek. Entre los cuatro se las habían arreglado para llevar una convivencia lo más normal que les fuera posible. Sin embargo, Derek no estaba seguro que se comportaran cuando Stiles se presente ahí como su pareja.  
Peter se encontraba leyendo en el living cuando sintió a Derek llegar, se levantó para mirarlo de manera más directa, - Sobrino, veo que me ocultas cosas; más bien, huelo lo que me ocultas.- Dijo sonriendo.

\- Como digas, iré a acostarme. Mañana vendrá la manada, debemos organizar nuevas rondas de vigilancia.- Dijo Derek.  
\- Muy bien, me preocupare de que sea una cena especial.- añadió Peter. Para sorpresa de Derek, no había una segunda intención en sus palabras, estaba siendo sincero.  
\- Gracias – Respondió Derek, y se fue a su habitación. Había sido un buen día para todos, y tratándose de Beacon Hills, era mucho que decir.  
La mañana del viernes era muy helada y a varios les costó salir de la cama para dirigirse a la escuela. Jackson había pasado la noche en la mansión para hacerle compañía a Isaac, el primero ya llevaba más de media hora arreglándose en el baño cuando alguien comenzó a patear la puerta y gruñirle.  
\- Apúrate, Jackson. ¡Este baño es para compartirlo! Si te ibas a Demorar tanto, hubieras ido al de Peter – Gritó una muy enfadada Cora. La chica se distinguía por ser una persona de muy acotada paciencia y Jackson siempre se las ingeniaba para llevarla al límite.  
Jackson sale divertido y le hace una señal con la mano para que pase – Solo tienes que pedirlo amablemente, querida- Como respuesta solo recibió un portazo en su cara.  
\- ¿Por qué no pueden pasar una mañana en paz? – gimoteo Isaac mientras acercaba a su novio para darle un beso.  
\- Es tu casi hermana que siempre está buscando una excusa para acercarse a mí – Dijo Jackson  
\- Que más quisieras, Whittemore- Escucharon ambos decir a Cora desde el baño.

Ambos rieron y siguieron con sus arrumacos mañaneros. Desde el comienzo de su relación, quedó claro para todos que iban en serio y no lo han dejado de demostrar en cada momento que están juntos.  
Derek se los encontró haciendo el desayuno en la cocina y los miraba atento, trataba de buscar alguna pista de cómo llegaron a sentirse tan cómodos mostrando sus muestras de cariño sin importar quien está presente.  
Sabía que Stiles podía llegar a ser una persona muy insegura, pero lo ocultaba tras una capa de sarcasmo. Por eso, era muy importante cómo se comportaría con él frente a la manada.

\- ¿Te sirvo un café, Der? – Le preguntó Isaac.  
\- Sí, gracias. – Asintió Derek mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Stiles; si lo conocía bien, aún estaba en la cama luchando con las sábanas.

 

Stiles definitivamente creía estar soñando, todo era perfecto. Desde que Scott comenzó su relación con Allison, se acabaron sus juntas para jugar en las tardes y las quedadas a dormir en la casa del otro los fines de semana; No estaba diciendo que Derek fuera un reemplazo, sino que ahora él tenía lo que tanto envidiaba de los otros miembros de la manada, alguien que estará ahí incluso en el peor de tus días solo, él quería ser también esa persona para Derek.

Ya ambos se encontraban el auto del mayor camino a la escuela, el sheriff agradecía el hecho que ahora Stiles tuviera una motivación extra para levantarse en las mañanas, por lo general costaba muchos gritos de su parte.  
\- Esta tarde habrá junta en mi casa, a las 7 – Dijo Derek  
\- Está bien, que la pasen bien. – Dijo lanzándole una mirada inocente  
Derek lo miró interrogante - ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?  
\- No, ninguno. – Respondió Stiles  
\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?  
\- No he dicho que no quiera, pero a mí nadie me ha invitado  
\- ¿Alguien te ha invitado alguna vez? – Se burló Derek. Stiles frunció el ceño y fijo su vista en el paisaje; Derek suspiró y dijo suavemente – Cariño, ¿Te gustaría pasar esta tarde en mi casa junto a todos tus amigos como siempre lo hemos hecho?  
\- Sí, podría pasar a saludar – Contestó el menor  
\- Eres imposible – Dijo Derek mientras se estacionaba – Que tengas un buen día, nos vemos después.  
Derek acerco la cabeza de Stiles y le dio un beso casto en los labios. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y le respondió con un beso más profundo – Nos vemos.  
Scott abordó a Stiles en el pasillo. - Hola, hermano. – Le dijo mientras ponía su brazo en los hombros de Stiles.  
\- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?, te ves feliz de una manera escalofriante- Le preguntó Stiles  
\- Yo solo estoy muy feliz por ti, de verdad.  
\- No quiero romper el momento, pero vamos tarde para Biología – Advirtió Lydia que se había unido a ellos mientras caminaban.  
Fue un día bastante normal en la escuela, en el almuerzo habían comentado el encuentro de hoy y daban algunas ideas para el fin de semana.  
Jackson fue a dejar a Stiles a su casa por órdenes directas de Derek, aunque no estaba seguro si hubiera aceptado si no hubiese sido Isaac fue quien entregó el mensaje.  
En los últimos días se habían reportado varios accidentes de autos que fueron provocados de manera sospechosa. La manada estaba de acuerdo que lo mejor era permanecer alerta frente a esta situación.

Stiles llegó a dormir un poco. Había puesto la alarma a las 6:00 para tener tiempo de darse una ducha antes que llegara Derek. Pero como se trataba de Stiles pasó de largo hasta que sintió como alguien le acariciaba su pelo.  
\- Despierta, dormilón – Le susurró Derek, que se encontraba agachado frente a él.  
\- Mmm… ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó con tono cansado  
\- 6:45, si lo prefieres puedes quedarte y descansar.  
\- No, estúpida alarma. Si voy. Espérame.  
Derek le besó la frente y se sentó en los pies de la cama. 

Ya se encontraban todos reunidos en el living; Peter había comprado varios tipos de pizza y bebidas en grandes cantidades.  
Derek organizó turnos de vigilancia y dibujo líneas de guía en un mapa. Cuando ya habían acabado de tratar ese tema, Lydia propuso ver una película y todos asintieron.

Ordenan los sillones para quedar todos frente al televisor y comienzan a acomodarse. Stiles no está seguro si Derek quiere estar así de cerca de él frente a los demás, asique decide emprender camino a la cocina. Una mano lo detiene agarrando su muñeca y lo empuja para acercarlo al sillón, él da un respingo y mira a Derek dedicarle una sonrisa.  
Junta sus cejas como si intentara encontrarle sentido pero al parecer le toma mucho tiempo y Derek lo acerca a él nuevamente.

\- Siéntate conmigo – Le pide, y él decide que es ahora o nunca. Se sienta a horcajadas de Derek y le planta un beso en los labios, es un beso rápido pero afectuoso.  
\- Voy por más servilletas y vuelvo – Se para y se dirige a la cocina dejando atrás a la manada que lo mira asombrada y divertida, incluido Derek.  
\- Quien diría que tu serias el sumiso en esta relación, sobrinito – Comenta Peter, riendo.  
\- Cállate.  
Stiles volvió para sentarse junto a Derek. Todos estaban absortos en la película elegida por Isaac, cada uno saboreando el momento a su manera, ya que no podían presumir de situaciones como aquella tan seguido como quisieran.  
Lydia pudo notar como le sonreía Derek y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que le estaba agradeciendo por la magnífica idea de organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Stiles.  
FIN.


End file.
